


Love in 4/4

by kye_16



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Can you tell I don't dance?, Dancing, I blame Earl and Mav, M/M, Song: Unforgettable (Nat King Cole), The Winter Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kye_16/pseuds/kye_16
Summary: Negotiations are over, and the night runs long. Bull asks Dorian to dance.Just 'cuz.





	Love in 4/4

It was getting late, even by Orlesian standards. Gaspard had slunk off, displeased, and Celene’s smile had been brittle as candied glass until she, too, retreated to a more private setting. The band was slowing down, the ambient light was getting dim, and the refreshments were declining in quality. Not that this stopped Dorian from trading in his empty wine glass for a fresh one as an elven server passed, of course. 

“Think you can dance with a glass in your hand?” The Bull’s body radiated heat as he slid silently into the space the server had vacated, his head bowed low to murmur in Dorian’s ear. 

“More likely to forget my own name than forget how to dance.” His eyebrows furrowed as he watched the room. “Fairly certain I have before, actually.” Bull chuckled, and took the opening. He stepped in front of Dorian with an outstretched hand.

“Prove it.” The look in his eye had the barest hint of challenge, as Dorian finally looked up at him.

“Bull -- are you quite mad?” He managed to keep his posture in check, though his eyes were darting around the room. “Bad enough that they brought us both. Can you imagine the talk if...” He took a generous drink of the terrible vintage. “And what would our darling ambassador say?”

“Whatever she had to,” Bull replied with a shrug. “C’mon, big guy. Cause a little scandal with me.” The band segued artfully from one song into the next, horns carrying the tired dancers into a new step. If Dorian hadn’t known him as well as he did, he would have missed the way Bull’s hand dropped just a hair, the way his brows pinched ever so slightly; he would have missed the second when he second-guessed himself.

Dorian slid an elegant hand into the Bull’s, and taking another drink, set the half-full glass down on a nearby table. “Let it never be said that a Pavus would half-ass an opportunity at scandal.”

“You do prefer to use your whole ass, don’t you?” Dorian glowered and Bull relaxed, laughing as he led his ‘Vint out onto the floor.

With years of expertise, and very little effort, Dorian slid Bull into a back step as he took the lead, nudging with one hand against his waist. Bull didn’t laugh any louder, but his grin was unmistakable as he took the hint, and let his own hand slide against Dorian’s back.

“You know, in Tevinter, you could be killed for less than this.” He was using perhaps a bit more force that necessary, telegraphing his intentions with hand and form as he picked up the steps of a simple, common form he’d learned on his way south. Bull rolled his good eye.

“For fraternizing with a Qunari?” 

“For choosing a socially risqué dance partner,” Dorian replied drily. Bull began to extend his steps, forcing Dorian to get creative to keep up. He began to turn in a sliding step, pushing his larger partner against his own stride, and was more amused than irritated when Bull accommodated the change without hesitation. Dorian pivoted and pushed, and as they glided across the floor, it struck him that Bull didn't miss a beat. He shook his head with a rueful chuckle.

"Something funny?" Bull's own grin suggested he already knew the answer.

"Of course you can dance," Dorian replied. "What _can't_ you do?" The horns faded as the soft tones of the piano rose from under them. Bull's expression faded slightly, age showing on his face.

"It's not about being able to do everything. It's about being able to fake it where you can't. But I feel like you know that already."

"Hardly." Dorian scoffed, very nearly managing to look sincere. "You need not fake it when you actually _are_ good at it all." He slowed as the song changed, strings humming to life. "Take scandal, for instance. I'm quite skilled at that." His bronze cheeks were flush, but he still looked up into Bull's eye as he pulled in closer. They both knew better than to call that look affectionate, or the one Bull returned him. He rubbed one large hand gently down Dorian's back, and let it lay low across his waist.

"Whatever you say, kadan." He curled his grip around Dorian's and let him snug in, so small against him. He lowered his head until his breath ruffled that perfectly-coiffed hair, and ignored the way the nobility gawped around them. "Whatever you say."


End file.
